


Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 4

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Smut Week, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Size difference</p>
<p>Jack a des besoins un peu particuliers lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, j'ai fait quelques recherches pour mon idée, et normalement, les dimensions de l'un de ces deux charmants jeunes hommes devraient être plausibles. Si non, ben je m'en excuse :/

Jack en était réduit à ça. A s'inscrire sur un site de rencontres, exclusivement pour du sexe, afin d'espérer rencontrer quelqu'un qui le satisferait. Parce qu'il avait beau privilégié la personnalité, il en avait assez de faire semblant. En réalité, Jack avait un problème. Un énorme problème, sans jeu de mots. Ce qu'il recherchait, c'était un partenaire qui serait capable de le combler, avec un pénis d'une taille plus que supérieure à la moyenne.

Bien entendu, au début, il avait eut des partenaires avec une taille tout à fait normale. Il avait perdu sa virginité au lycée avec garçon plus âgé, et il ne s'était jamais dis qu'il pourrait avoir envie d'autre chose. Mais la première fois qu'il avait partagé son lit avec un gros calibre, il avait décollé comme jamais. Après ça, il avait eut du mal à trouver son plaisir avec des pénis normaux. Il en était réduit depuis quelques mois à regarder l'avant du pantalon de ses éventuels partenaires pour jauger leur équipement et se faire plaisir tout seul avec un gode de la plus grosse taille qu'il ait trouvé dans un sexshop.

Alors, ce soir-là, sur speed-sexing.com, il se créa un compte. Sa recherche était simple, alors il parcourut quelques profils, se répétant sans arrêt qu'il était ridicule de faire ça. Mais il était urgent pour lui de trouver un partenaire avec l'attribut qu'il voulait. Quelques semaines passèrent, et il réalisa comme certains trichaient avec effronterie. Il en arrivait à se demander s'il n'aurait ne serait-ce que la décence de proposer un verre à son rendez-vous du jour, parce que si c'était uniquement pour finir dans son lit et découvrir un sexe tout à fait normal, il préférait encore être déçu tout de suite.

Son rendez-vous du jour l'attendait dans un café-restaurant. Il devait porter une veste en cuir avec un dragon aux ailes déployées dans le dos. Il passa rapidement son regard sur les tables et trouva en effet un grand dragon noir aux bords cousus en fil argenté, et s'approcha en priant pour le meilleur. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de l'auburn qui était sur son téléphone.

_Night Fury ?

L'autre sursauta et se tourna pour le fixer. Jack le vit se lécher les lèvres, sûrement par nervosité, et il se leva.

_Frosty Prince ?

Il lui sourit. Il était mignon, il était content de penser qu'ils finiraient dans un lit d'ici quelques instants.

_Tu devrais mettre une vraie photo de toi en profil. Tu aurais la côte.

L'autre rougit et détourna le regard.

_Dis celui qui a un flocon de neige comme icône de profil.

Jack devait admettre que c'était un peu l'hôpital se foutant de la charité. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

_Je vais être direct. Si tu as menti sur tes mensurations, on se quitte tout de suite.

L'autre le fixa avec un air ahuri puis se racla la gorge.

_En fait, c'est une amie qui m'a fait ce compte. Elle me l'a dit quand j'ai eu ton invitation et... elle n'a pas vraiment saisi tout correctement.

Jack se retint de soupirer et se décala pour le fixer dans les yeux.

_J'imagine que tu ne fais pas 18cm en érection alors ?

_Hum...non...

Jack se frotta le front en baissant la tête. L'auburn lui plaisait bien jusque là... peut-être que...

_Dis-moi que tu fais au moins 15 cm en érection.

_Hum... en réalité... je peux aller jusqu'à 21cm...

L'autre était devenu aussi rouge que le logo sur l'épaule droite de sa veste, et Jack avait la bouche qui s'ouvrait un peu trop.

_Sérieusement ?

_O-ouais...

Jack ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux jusqu'au pantalon de l'autre et fixa cette zone, rendant très mal à l'aise son opposé. Il lui prit alors la main et le conduisit rapidement dans les toilettes au fond de la salle, se dirigea dans la dernière cabine et les y enferma.

_Montre-moi.

_Heu... quoi donc ?

Jack désigna d'un regard son pantalon et le fixa à nouveau. Il rougit encore et agita les bras en babillant.

_M-mais... ça... c'est p-pas... enfin... je veux dire... pour... pourquoi ?

_J'ai un problème, avoua-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts. Je prends mon pied qu'avec de gros sexes, et je... je veux juste être sûr... que tu... enfin, que c'est vrai.

Ils étaient si gênés tous les deux. Jack n'osait plus le regarder tout à coup, alors que l'autre passait une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant. Finalement, il baissa ses mains et ouvrit la ceinture de son jeans, puis le bouton et la tirette. L'argenté le regarda baisser légèrement son pantalon, puis glisser son pouce sous son boxer noir pour le faire glisser. Lorsqu'il libéra son sexe, Jack se mordit le pouce dans un sourire content. Il n'avait pas menti, et c'était si bon pour lui de savoir qu'il ne serait pas déçu ce soir.

_Je... je peux me rhabiller maintenant ?

_Oh, oui, bien sûr, fit-il en revenant à la réalité.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau présentable, l'auburn le fixa avec intensité.

_Je suppose qu'on peut maintenir notre rendez-vous alors ? Parce que... je te trouve beau et...

Jack rosit et se gratta la nuque en détournant les yeux. Il hocha la tête et l'autre déverrouilla la cabine où ils étaient. Il lui prit la main et les fit sortir des toilettes.

_Bon, on reste ici ou... tu préfères manger ailleurs ?

_Non, j'adore les frites d'ici. On n'a qu'à retourner à la table où tu étais...

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Une fois l'inquiétude sur la taille de son partenaire réglé, Jack se concentra uniquement sur leur rendez-vous. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à espérer qu'on ne lui ait pas menti sur la marchandise. Il secoua la tête, c'était une pensée très matérialiste et peu respectueuse du jeune homme en face de lui.

Lorsqu'il sortit du café-restaurant, en compagnie du jeune auburn, il réalisa qu'ils avaient prit 2h en tout pour leur repas. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'expédiait pas le repas ou que son rendez-vous ne décidait pas de zapper purement et simplement cette étape pour l'emmener dans le premier hôtel venu. Jack fronça les sourcils. Etait-il sensé en venir à ce qui les intéressait tous les deux tout de suite ou devait-il attendre encore ? Il se tourna vers l'auburn lorsqu'ils furent quelques pas plus loin.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

_Hum... j-je sais pas en fait, c'est la première fois que mon rendez-vous reste aussi longtemps, alors...

_Quoi ? Ils ont tous eu peur de ton pénis monstrueux ?

L'auburn rentra sa tête entre ses épaules en détournant le regard, et Jack était certain qu'il l'avait vu rougir. Instinctivement, il lui prit la main.

_Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pardon...

Lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau le regard de l'autre, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

_Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Moi, je vous trouve géniaux tous les deux.

_Tu considères ma bite comme une personne alors ?

Il entendait bien le sarcasme dans sa voix. Il rigola et le fixa un moment, se demandant s'il pouvait ou non. Mais après tout, ils s'étaient rencontré via un site porno, à la base, donc...

Il se redressa et alla embrasser l'auburn, qui se laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour apprécier l'initiative de Jack. Son rendez-vous était décidément rempli de surprise. Mais de bonnes surprises. Il sentit les bras de l'argenté s'enrouler autour de son cou et instinctivement, enroula les siens autour de sa taille. Une langue caressa alors les lèvres du garçon opposé et un duel amical entre leurs langues commença. Jack avait des frissons en sentant sa langue caressée par celle de l'auburn, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, et il n'en était pas à son premier baiser. Lorsqu'il sentit le besoin d'oxygène se faire trop important, il se sépara doucement d'Hiccup, l'auburn le tenant encore par la taille. Jack gémit appréciativement tandis qu'il fixait l'auburn.

_Si tu es d'accord... on pourrait se mettre à l'aise quelque part.

_J'habite pas loin. Si tu es d'accord ?

Jack hocha la tête et se laissa conduire par l'auburn, jusqu'à un petit immeuble qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix appartements en tout. Il lui fit monter un étage avant d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui et l'invita à rentrer. Jack n'hésita pas et se retrouva dans la petite entrée avant son salon-salle à manger. Il enleva ses chaussures, se demandant s'ils allaient faire comme dans les films, se déshabiller en laissant un article de vêtement tous les 50 cm jusqu'à la chambre ou s'ils seraient assez civilisé pour faire une pile infâme juste à côté du lit.

_Hum... tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_Non, ça ira.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant quelque chose à ses pieds, quelque chose de froid. Il baissa la tête et constata qu'il y avait un chat noir au pelage dense qui lui reniflant les orteils. L'auburn se baissa et prit l'animal dans ses bras.

_Salut mon grand ! Déjà rentré, hein ?

Le chat miaula en réponse, léchant le bout du nez de l'auburn. Jack sourit à cette scène absolument adorable.

_T'as faim, pas vrai ? On va remplir tes gamelles, ça sera plus prudent.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et Jack lui sourit en le suivant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il vit alors une bataille de force entre le chat essayant de consommer sa pâté alors que l'auburn n'avait pas encore fini de vider le sachet dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas drôle pour lui, mais Jack s'amusait beaucoup de voir le chat essayer de truander son maitre. Finalement, Hiccup posa la gamelle au sol, le chat noir n'attendant pas pour y fourrer son nez et manger bruyamment. L'auburn rajouta des croquettes dans un autre bol avec un verre doseur, puis se rendit vers Jack, glissant sa main sur sa hanche.

_Tu veux que... qu'on aille dans ma chambre ?

Il hocha la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser à nouveau son rendez-vous. L'auburn lui prit la main et le conduisit jusqu'à une pièce au fond d'un couloir. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, il vit l'auburn fermé la porte à clé, laissant la clé de travers dans la serrure.

_Quoi ? Tu as peur que je me sauve ?

_Non. J'ai peur que Krokmou n'arrive à ouvrir la porte pendant qu'on est occupé.

_Krokmou ?

_Mon chat, fit-il en pointant vers la cuisine.

Il était curieux de savoir comment l'animal avait obtenu un tel nom, mais avant de pouvoir demander, l'auburn prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et alla l'embrasser. Jack sentit à nouveau des frissons sur ses bras quand leurs langues se câlinèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient sur le lit, une pile de leurs vêtements au sol, les deux s'enlaçant en s'embrassant, leurs jambes entremêlaient, les mains dans les cheveux et sur le corps de l'autre. La prothèse que l'auburn avait à la jambe gauche, résultat de l'amputation de son pied, avait été évoqué auparavant, et Jack ne fut pas dérangé en le voyant. Il était trop occupé à penser qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir prit autant son temps avec ses partenaires rencontrés précédemment sur le site. Il se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec l'auburn. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient le même âge, à quelques mois près. Peut-être parce qu'il savait, puisqu'il possédait un chat et qu'ils en avaient parlé, que l'auburn aimait les animaux. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pu voir, durant leur déjeuner, qu'il était un jeune homme intelligent et agréable. Peu importe, il était bien à sentir les lèvres de l'autre dans son cou et sur son visage, ses mains parsemées de tâches de rousseur à l'image du reste de son corps caressant tendrement ses cheveux et ses cuisses, et à sentir la dureté de son sexe contre lui.

Il ne lui était jamais arrivé que son partenaire fasse preuve d'autant de patience et de douceur pour l'acte. Jack se souvenait d'un homme qui avait été si pressé qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui enlevé complètement son pantalon. Et en prime, il n'avait pas su le satisfaire. Sa seule envie, à part celle d'avoir Hiccup en lui, était que l'auburn ne le laisse pas sur sa faim comme d'autres avaient fait auparavant.

Il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir fermés, lorsqu'il sentit que l'auburn avait arrêté ses baisers sur sa peau et s'était redressé. Il le fixa, caressant au passage un de ses bras près de son épaule.

_Si tu es d'accord, on va commencer... à te préparer je veux dire.

Jack se redressa en hochant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Il embrassa son partenaire, avant que celui-ci n'aille vers le bord du lit pour se rendre jusqu'à un meuble dans le coin de la chambre. Il le vit ouvrir un des tiroirs et sortir une boite de préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Jack releva un sourcil, amusé.

_Ton chat est à ce point casse-pied que tu planques ton arsenal sous tes chaussettes ?

_J'aimerais dire que non et t'inventer une excuse, mais malheureusement, c'est la vérité. J'ai du l'emmener chez le vétérinaire l'an dernier parce qu'il avait trouvé mon flacon de lubrifiant et l'avait mâchonner. J'ai du changer de véto à cause de ça.

Jack retint difficilement le rire qui remontait le long de sa gorge et offrit un sourire désolé à l'auburn. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Puis il ouvrit le tube et mit le liquide sur les doigts de sa main gauche, les frottant pour réchauffer. Jack se coucha et écarta ses jambes pour présenter son anatomie. Ils rougirent tous les deux mais curieusement, il semblait que ce soit l'auburn le plus gêné. Il vint s'allonger près de Jack et glissa sa main vers son entrejambe, l'argenté se mordant la lèvre inférieure à l'idée qu'il aurait très bientôt droit à ce massage des plus appréciables. Il sentit un doigt contre son entrée et poussa pour l'inviter. Doucement, l'auburn enfourna donc son majeur dans l'anneau de chair, Jack soupirant avec un sourire. Lentement, dans des gestes évidemment destinés à ne pas lui faire mal, Hiccup ressortit et rentra son doigt en roulant autour des parois veloutées de son futur amant.

Durant un long moment, Jack se laissa faire sans plus, gémissait juste son plaisir à l'oreille de l'auburn. Lorsqu'un deuxième fois fut ajouté, il émit une petite plainte et fixa l'auburn.

_Ça va ?

_Ouais, t'inquiètes. Tu peux continuer.

Il caressa la joue de l'auburn, le faisant se pencher contre lui pour l'embrasser. Hiccup retourna à son cou, ses lèvres douces et légèrement fraiches contre sa peau déjà échauffée. Jack perdit ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, gémissant de sentir autant de sensations à la fois. Il pensa alors que c'était probablement la première fois qu'on lui faisait vraiment l'amour depuis des années. Un troisième doigt s'ajouta bientôt, l'argenté se crispant légèrement. Hiccup lui demanda encore s'il allait bien, sa seule réponse fut un nouveau baiser de Jack. Celui-ci réalisa alors qu'il était un peu égoïste. Voilà un moment que son amant prenait soin de lui, mais qu'il ne rendait pas la pareille. Il glissa donc sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de l'auburn et enroula ses doigts autour de sa verge. Rompant le baiser, les deux se fixèrent un long moment, Jack souriant. Il se rendit alors dans le cou de l'auburn et déposa à son tour une multitude de baisers, tandis que sa main plus bas s'activait à caresser son membre. Jack aimait l'idée qu'ils se faisaient plaisir l'un l'autre sans même être uni lui donnait une agréable sensation dans le bas ventre, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les doigts élargissant son entrée.

_Jack... tu crois que... tu pourrais prendre un quatrième doigt ?

La question le fit s'arrêter dans la distribution de ses baisers, alors qu'un frisson d'envie parcourait son dos. Rien que l'idée que l'auburn avait besoin de le préparer avec quatre doigts aurait pu le faire jouir.

_Jack ?

_Oui... oui, vas-y. Si tu crois que j'en aie besoin, n'hésite pas.

Il le fixa en se léchant les lèvres, inconsciemment, et l'auburn rougit encore plus en avalant sa salive. Jack allait le rendre dingue. Lorsqu'il enfouit le doigt supplémentaire, l'argenté arqua son dos en gémissant. Si Hiccup n'était pas certain qu'il lui ferait mal en s'introduisait en lui tout de suite, il n'aurait pas hésiter avant de remplacer ses doigts par son sexe. Organe qui était comprimé dans la main de Jack, d'une façon plutôt agréable. Le mouvement dessus reprit après un instant, et il décida de se caler sur ses va-et-vient pour ceux qu'il opérait sur l'anneau de chair de l'argenté. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Jack n'use sa main libre pour aller agripper, sans grande gentillesse, une poignée de cheveux auburn pour le tirer contre lui, l'embrassant sans aucune douceur. Quand il se sépara d'Hiccup, un fin filet de bave les connectait, et il était évident que l'argenté n'avait plus aucune patience.

_Prends-moi, tout de suite.

L'autre hocha la tête et retira ses doigts avant de prendre la boite de préservatifs à côté d'eux. Il se dépêcha de dérouler la protection sur son sexe, tandis que Jack s'installait confortablement au milieu du lit. Puis il se plaça entre les jambes de l'argenté, qu'il fixa intensément. Jack lu le doute dans son regard et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot.

_On n'a pas passé les dernières 20 minutes à me préparer pour rien. Je t'ai dis que j'aimais les gros sexes, et tu es juste ce que je veux.

Il se rapprocha et caressa sa nuque et ses épaules avec un sourire rassurant. Il hocha la tête puis le tira vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le côté, puis il le retourna pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. La meilleure idée restait encore que l'auburn le laisse le chevaucher.

_On va faire comme ça, si tu es d'accord. Comme ça, je contrôle absolument tout et tu n'as qu'à profiter. OK ?

L'auburn avala sa salive et hocha la tête. Jack posa une main sur son ventre et tendit l'autre derrière lui, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il glissa légèrement plus bas pour être à hauteur du pénis de l'autre jeune homme. Il caressa le gland recouvert avant d'empoigner correctement sa verge et la glissa vers son entrée préparée. La légère sensation de tiraillement de la pénétration ne le gêna pas, au contraire. Il sentit, pratiquement centimètre par centimètre, la verge le remplir tout entier et il ne put empêcher un gémissement en sentant qu'il était assit contre les hanches de son partenaire. Celui-ci caressa un bras et une jambe de l'argenté, attirant son attention.

_Ça va ?

_Oui, très bien, sourit-il.

_Je pensais que tu... enfin, que tu n'arriverais pas à me faire rentrer... et que tu partirais.

_Je te l'ai dis. J'aime les gros sexes, et si je les aime, c'est parce que je suis capable de les prendre.

Il caressa à son tour son bras en souriant. Il n'y avait plus rien qui les empêcheraient de prendre leur pied maintenant, à moins qu'on ne les interrompe. Alors, il releva ses hanches, sentant ce qu'il avait tant attendu sortir de son corps, puis il se rabaissa, doucement, pour profiter de sentir chaque centimètre rentrer à nouveau en lui. Un frisson parcourut son dos, dans le plaisir qu'il avait à sentir à nouveau cette excitation, cette étroitesse, et une certaine petite glande en lui qui était frotté au passage par cette superbe verge. Son sourire, ses yeux fermés et ses joues rouges montraient bien qu'il était ravi de l'instant présent.

_T-tu aimes ?

Mais évidemment, son partenaire était encore dans le doute. Jack avait compris qu'il était anxieux à cause d'expériences ratées passées, et il se décida à lui faire oublier tout. A lui faire comprendre qu'il était parfait tel quel.

_J'adore tu veux dire.

Il prit ses bras et le fit se relever pour qu'il soit assit avec lui. Jack se repositionna, mettant ses bras autour du cou de l'auburn, et reprit ses mouvements, entrant et sortant la perfection de son corps. Il fixa les yeux d'un vert forêt qu'il trouvait tout aussi superbe que ce qui lui faisait présentement plaisir et se fit un devoir de lui exprimer vocalement comme il se sentait bien. Chaque mouvement était accompagné d'une petite plainte, plus ou moins geinte suivant ses sensations, et d'un petit cri lorsqu'il sentait le gland buter sans douceur contre sa prostate devenue trop sensible. Il aimait voir l'auburn se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il se retenait de faire du bruit, et il était certain qu'il essayait de garder son calme, comme s'il avait peur de céder à son envie. Jack n'accepterait pas ça.

_Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête.

_Q-quoi ?

Il arrêta ses va-et-vient mais roula des hanches, lui faisant se mordre la lèvre plus méchamment. Il tendit sa main pâle et lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour arrêter le massacre.

_Tu vas te percer la lèvre à force de la mordre et j'ai l'impression que tu as envie d'agir mais que tu te retiens. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il le vit baisser la tête, et une idée lui vint alors, le figeant.

_Je ne te plais pas ?

_Si ! Si, beaucoup !

L'empressement et la manière dont il venait de lui empoigner la taille, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse tout à coup, rassurèrent l'argenté, qui le fixa alors dans les yeux.

_Alors, dis-moi. Ma technique ne te plait pas ?

_S-si... elle me plait... trop même.

_Trop ? Fit-il avec un petit rire ahuri. Comment ça ?

_Je... j'ai envie de... de bouger avec toi mais... j'ai peur de te faire mal alors je... je me retiens.

Il se pencha et embrassa le jeune homme, décidément plein d'insécurités à son sujet, puis le fixa dans les yeux.

_Je préfère que tu me fasses un peu mal mais qu'on trouve notre rythme. J'ai horreur des mecs qui me font faire tout le boulot parce qu'ils sont trop feignants pour bouger eux-même.

Hiccup acquiesça, satisfaisant le jeune homme, qui reprit ses mouvements sur lui. Il l'encouragea à suivre ses envies, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Jack sentit qu'il rencontrait l'auburn à mi-chemin et émit un gémissement appréciatif, lui demandant de recommencer.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à se rencontrer dans un rythme soutenu, les mains de Jack contre le torse de l'auburn, ses mains tachetées sur les hanches de l'argenté, son dos courbé alors qu'il avait fini par retomber en arrière, allongé contre le matelas. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient trouvés leur rythme, et Jack était content, il avait un partenaire qui le faisait frissonner et vibrer. Il se fit une petite note mentale dans sa tête, qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de son compte sur ce site après cette journée.

Il sentit tout à coup qu'il n'arrivait même plus à remonter ses hanches, et constata que l'auburn était tellement courbé qu'il avait pratiquement décollé ses hanches du matelas et semblait en pleine transe. Jack ne s'en plaint pas, loin de là. Il se sentait proche de partir d'ailleurs. Puis il sentit les doigts sur ses hanches presque le griffer.

_J-j-je... J-Ja-ck...

Le temps que l'argenté réalise que c'était son prénom qu'il essayait de dire, l'auburn s'était raidi, un grognement s'échappant de sa gorge, alors qu'il butait plus violemment contre son partenaire, qui laissait à son amant le temps de retomber de son nuage. Il espérait juste qu'il ne resterait pas sur sa fin, parce qu'il était assez proche du but. Hiccup releva la tête et secoua la tête.

_P-pardon... c'est... venu si vite... j'ai...

_Ok, laisse-moi finir alors.

Et il reprit ses coups de hanches, profitant des derniers instants de rigidité de la verge en lui. Il se masturba en même temps, les yeux clos à repenser aux expressions de l'auburn durant leur petit corps à corps. Quand la verge glissa hors de lui, Jack n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se glisser vers son arrière-train. Il regarda l'auburn, qui glissa un, puis deux, puis trois et, après un instant d'hésitation, un quatrième doigt. Il vit la langue de son partenaire glisser sur son ventre, qui était trop sensible et tendu par le désir. Il ne lui fallu pas une minute avant de faire jouir son sperme contre le cou de l'autre jeune homme.

Quand ils furent à nouveau en état de réfléchir quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le dos, à fixer le plafond de la chambre.

_Dire que je pensais rester presque vierge toute ma vie...

_« Presque vierge » ? C'est quoi ça ? Rigola Jack.

_Ben, tu sais, comme je ne suis jamais allé bien lui avec mes partenaires. Le maximum qu'il y a eu, c'était une tentative de pénétration avec un gars du site mais il m'a dit que ça n'irait pas et j'avais à peine le bout en lui.

_Tss, petite nature celui-là. Il n'a pas su apprécier quelque chose de bon et d'exceptionnel.

Jack se tourna, s'approchant pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, collant son corps contre le sien.

_Au fait, j'ai une proposition pour toi.

_Oui ? Fit-il avec intérêt.

_Comme tu sais, ce qui vient d'arriver était génial, et honnêtement, l'idée que tu puisses faire profiter de ta merveille à d'autres me file un ulcère. Alors, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble.

Il vit aux sourcils froncés de l'autre qu'il essayait de comprendre ses mots, et ajouta, juste pour être clair.

_En couple, si tu préfères.

Un instant passa sans qu'il ne réagisse, puis Hiccup sourit et rigola, une euphorie le prenant.

_Oui ! Oui, bien sûr.

Il se tourna et enlaça l'argenté en embrassant son cou, le chatouillant au passage. Au final, ils avaient tout deux trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

**Author's Note:**

> Oups! J'ai failli être en retard pour celui-là. J'ai passé mon aprèm à essayer de monter une nouvelle étagère qui ne voulait pas faire ce que je voulais et après, j'ai pris l'initiative de la remplir... alors que je savais que j'avais absolument pas fini ce prompt XD
> 
> Bref, j'ai décidé d'y aller franco pour celui-là en me foutant bien de la longueur. Et je suis contente^^


End file.
